This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Malaria remains one of the largest public health problems accounting for nearly three million deaths a year in the world, primarily in sub-Saharan Africa. In the absence of a truly effective malarial vaccine, it is critical that early stage detection efforts are prioritized [unreadable]especially if such a highly sensitive method can be implemented non-invasively. Near infrared (NIR) Raman spectroscopy potentially provides an excellent tool to probe malaria in vivo, given its promising track record in transcutaneous detection of blood analytes including glucose, creatinine and urea.